role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
BooBerry
BooBerry is a blueberry-oriented ghost and cereal mascot used by Fr0stfur. Personality BooBerry is melancholy and active, often roaming about the halls of the Haunted Mansion and scaring anyone he runs into. However, if disturbed, he will go on a rampage to sell as many boxes of his cereal as possible. Even greater is his hatred for rival cereal mascots Count Chocula, Frankenberry, Fruity Yummy Mummy, and Fruit Brute. History The Breakfast Hauntings In Transylvania, the mansion housing BooBerry came to life and attacked. While it was eventually cut in half, the four monsters living there, including BooBerry, were awoken and fought against the attacker: Pearl Blizzard. Laughing, BooBerry slashed at Pearl Blizzard with claws, only to be sent crying in pain from a facial maser in response. BooBerry then hit Pearl with a darkness beam, only to be blasted hard by her I-19 Plasmacaster. Popping under the ground, BooBerry emerged behind Pearl Blizzard and slammed into the green jaeger. Pearl Blizzard tried to slash BooBerry with chainswords, only for them to have no effect. BooBerry grabbed the ruins of the Haunted Mansion and threw it at Pearl, only to get a hole blasted in him by her facial maser. At that point, it became clear who all the monsters were, and BooBerry found out to his horror that he had been working with his old rivals: Count Chocula, Frankenberry, and Fruity Yummy Mummy. They then became enemies in battle. Hitting Pearl Blizzard with a blue beam, he was unaffected when the robot tried to stomp on him. BooBerry next summoned a tsunami of milk that began to wash Pearl Blizzard away. As Pearl blasted them all with her facial maser, they made it rain down their cereal with the force of small meteors. Suddenly two beams slammed into BooBerry. The first was from Gamoni, who had come along with Zaranga and Gallibon. The 2nd came from CenturyHedo, who had came to cause more chaos. Eager to make new BooBerry cereal customers, BooBerry threw a spoon with BooBerry cereal at Gamoni. This wasn't very effective, as she and the others began to attack the cereal mascots. As an even larger fight broke out, BooBerry tried to shove a box of BooBerry cereal down Zaranga's throat. When that didn't work, the ghostly cereal mascot switched targets to Count Chocula. Putting his hat on the Count, Chocula suddenly was mind-controlled, praising BooBerry and biting into Frankenberry to suck his cereal blood. BooBerry next turned the ruins of the Haunted Mansion into a bowl of cereal before dunking it on Gamoni's head. Being hit by Gamoni's orange plasma laser and Zaranga's fireball, BooBerry summoned more meteor cereal chunks that fell from the sky and attacked both Zaranga and Gallibon as they rained down. Suddenly, a figure who revealed himself as Fruit Brute came and rammed into Count Chocula. Unable to fight back, the werewolf soon incapacitated him. Next came Frankenberry. Unable to react, he was taken care of as well. BooBerry fired a few last shadow beams before he disappeared as Fruit Brute defeated Fruity Yummy Mummy, ending the battle in Transylvania at last as a loss for BooBerry. Election Day Only a week or so after this, Election Day came. BooBerry was confident, but he would soon be proven wrong. The evil demon SpookGoji had been hire by Count Chocula to take out his cereal mascot competitors, and BooBerry was first on the list. SpookGoji headed to BooBerry's cemetery, awaking the ghost. Rising from the grave, BooBerry knew what SpookGoji was up to and engaged. The cereal ghost sent a wave of milk at SpookGoji, but he just turned it from white to red with a Blood Beam. BooBerry sent out a blue beam of energy at SpookGoji, but he ignored it and clawed deep into BooBerry, only for it to have no effect on the ghost. A device popped out of BooBerry's head and hypnotized SpookGoji. It told him to follow BooBerry instead, to turn on Count Chocula. However, SpookGoji snapped out of it, and he stopped "playing around" with BooBerry. Hyper-realistic blood seeped out SpookGoji's eyes as he roared, ready to finish this battle. BooBerry tried to retreat, but SpookGoji smashed him into a river with a Blood Beam. SpookGoji continued to turn the river red, drowning BooBerry with blood. Eventually he stopped, and BooBerry was dead. Taking the deceased ghost's top hat, SpookGoji left the area and proceedded to his next item on his cereal mascot hitlist. Abilities *Able to control BooBerry cereal *Immune to physical attacks *Can shoot a blue beam *Hat has mind-control capabilities *Levitation *Very scary *Milk manipulation Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ghost Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Joke Character Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)